Naruto and Akatsuki Story
by MangoeFruit
Summary: Rin, Chikan, and the rest of her friends are stuck in a strange place after a bus-crash. Suddenly, Mona, a strange girl, claims that she is a Jashinist. What will Rin do when her compulsive-self kicks in! And what will that lead to...? Hmm...
1. Chapter 1

**:{-Naruto/Akatsuki Story-}:**

**--**

Name: Rin (or) Rina

Age: 12 (currently)

Personality: Rin's really random, and sometimes does stuff on compulse (like she gets the urge to do something, and Rin's just _gotta'_ do it). But she's extremely intelligent, athletic, and kind. Sometimes you are sadistic and crazy (seriously).

--

Rin and her friends were on a bus on their way home from school. Rin's cousin, Ed, had introduced her to the anime, Naruto (and Naruto Shippuden), and bought her a manga book on the episodes where they introduced Hidan and Kakuzu. Rin flipped through the pages, not caring to read anything.

Rin actually then started to read, and was getting pretty pulled-in into everything. 'Hmmm... this is a really good anime. Or manga or whatever,' thought Rin mentally.

Then, **BAM!!!!!!!!!!**

Rin felt her body fly forward, and she hit the back of the seat in front of her. "Ughn!" yelled Rin. A bunch of kids in the bus screamed, too. The bus probably crashed, or something of that sort. With that, Rin went unconscious.

--

Rin felt someone shaking her shoulders. They were saying something, but Rin couldn't hear all that well. It was something like, "Wah un! Wah un!!! Cun un! Neh!" A few moments later, it became more clear and turns-out it was: "Wake up! Wake up!!! Come on! Now!"

The person shaking her shoulders was her guy-friend, Chikan. Chikan was a real pervert, but still, Rin trusted him (not THAT much, though).

*AN (Author's Note): I'm not sure if it's allowed to have notes in the middle of a story, but Chikan itself means 'pervert' in Japanese, I think...*

"Uhh... Ch-Chikan? Is that you?" Rin asked and sat up straight and looked at her surroundings. It was dark everywhere. You couldn't see jack in the darkness Chikan and Rin were surrouned in. "Where are we?!"

"Heh, I was gonna' ask you the same thing. I have no clue, and yeah, it's me." Chikan replied. "I think there might me more people here."

Rin nodded (even though Chikan couldn't see) and softly said a 'Yes.' The last thing she could remember was being in the bus, and there being a huge crash. Rin moved her hands around to feel the ground and what else was around her and felt something solid. Rin held the object and recognized it as the book she had.

Then, Rin heard 5 or 6 more other voices. She all knew that they were her friends. They collected all of them, and in total, there was 8 people (including Rin and Chikan). There were only 2 girls. Rin and Mona. The rest were guys (6 guys, including Chikan).

Rin and the rest's eye-sights got better and adjusted to the dark, so they were now about to make-out some things in the dark. (If you ever noticed, but it's true. Just go in a dark room, close your eyes for a while, and then open and you will be able to see some things.)

Later, they found some dry, thin, but not useless sticks and put them together in a group and lit them up with one of the boy's lighter. Then they gathered around near the fire and started to talk. Rin didn't feel like talking or being in any part of the conversation, so she just got a bit closer to the fire than the other's did, but not close enough so she would be roasted (lol). Then, Rin opened her Naruto manga book and started to read. She was stopped at the part when Hidan and Kakuzu were just ending the fight, but it wasn't the end, just yet.

Rin was stopped when Chikan said, "Oh, that's Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Hidan and Kakuzu? Wait, what?" Rin was confused. "Oh, I get it now. You're talking about these two people in this book!"

"Uh, yeah. What did you think?" said Chikan, like 'Duh!!' With that, the 5 other boys joined in and were jabbering on about it, too. Some of the boys there, like Sou, didn't understand Naruto, but they were interested. So, Chikan explained, going in on first about who Hidan was and everything. Talking about his masochistic and Jashin-self.

The moment he said 'Jashin' the girl, Mona, rushed over. "Jashin? You guys are FINALLY talking about that!" Mona smiled widely, looked at all the confused faces and added, "You see, it's my religion."

...

All the boys cracked-up laughing at her. "HAHAHA!!!" "What a dumbass you are!" "Seriously, Jashin?" "What kind of fucking retard are you?" "AHAHAHAHA!" Rin didn't get the joke. But she didn't really care. It didn't really concern her, you see. But the boys were so loud, she couldn't stand it.


	2. Testing Mona

:{-Naruto/Akatsuki Story-}:

--

Name: Rin (or) Rina

Age: 12 (currently)

Personality: Rin's really random, and sometimes does stuff on compulse (like she gets the urge to do something, and Rin's just gotta' do it). But she's extremely intelligent, athletic, and kind. Sometimes you are sadistic and crazy (seriously).

--

Rin and her friends were on a bus on their way home from school. Rin's cousin, Ed, had introduced her to the anime, Naruto (and Naruto Shippuden), and bought her a manga book on the episodes where they introduced Hidan and Kakuzu. Rin flipped through the pages, not caring to read anything.

Rin actually then started to read, and was getting pretty pulled-in into everything. 'Hmmm... this is a really good anime. Or manga or whatever,' thought Rin mentally.

Then, BAM!!!!!!!!!!

Rin felt her body fly forward, and she hit the back of the seat in front of her. "Ughn!" yelled Rin. A bunch of kids in the bus screamed, too. The bus probably crashed, or something of that sort. With that, Rin went unconscious.

--

Rin felt someone shaking her shoulders. They were saying something, but Rin couldn't hear all that well. It was something like, "Wah un! Wah un!!! Cun un! Neh!" A few moments later, it became more clear and turns-out it was: "Wake up! Wake up!!! Come on! Now!"

The person shaking her shoulders was her guy-friend, Chikan. Chikan was a real pervert, but still, Rin trusted him (not THAT much, though).

*AN (Author's Note): I'm not sure if it's allowed to have notes in the middle of a story, but Chikan itself means 'pervert' in Japanese, I think...*

"Uhh... Ch-Chikan? Is that you?" Rin asked and sat up straight and looked at her surroundings. It was dark everywhere. You couldn't see jack in the darkness Chikan and Rin were surrouned in. "Where are we?!"

"Heh, I was gonna' ask you the same thing. I have no clue, and yeah, it's me." Chikan replied. "I think there might me more people here."

Rin nodded (even though Chikan couldn't see) and softly said a 'Yes.' The last thing she could remember was being in the bus, and there being a huge crash. Rin moved her hands around to feel the ground and what else was around her and felt something solid. Rin held the object and recognized it as the book she had.

Then, Rin heard 5 or 6 more other voices. She all knew that they were her friends. They collected all of them, and in total, there was 8 people (including Rin and Chikan). There were only 2 girls. Rin and Mona. The rest were guys (6 guys, including Chikan).

Rin and the rest's eye-sights got better and adjusted to the dark, so they were now about to make-out some things in the dark. (If you ever noticed, but it's true. Just go in a dark room, close your eyes for a while, and then open and you will be able to see some things.)

Later, they found some dry, thin, but not useless sticks and put them together in a group and lit them up with one of the boy's lighter. Then they gathered around near the fire and started to talk. Rin didn't feel like talking or being in any part of the conversation, so she just got a bit closer to the fire than the other's did, but not close enough so she would be roasted (lol). Then, Rin opened her Naruto manga book and started to read. She was stopped at the part when Hidan and Kakuzu were just ending the fight, but it wasn't the end, just yet.

Rin was stopped when Chikan said, "Oh, that's Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Hidan and Kakuzu? Wait, what?" Rin was confused. "Oh, I get it now. You're talking about these two people in this book!"

"Uh, yeah. What did you think?" said Chikan, like 'Duh!!' With that, the 5 other boys joined in and were jabbering on about it, too. Some of the boys there, like Sou, didn't understand Naruto, but they were interested. So, Chikan explained, going in on first about who Hidan was and everything. Talking about his masochistic and Jashin-self.

The moment he said 'Jashin' the girl, Mona, rushed over. "Jashin? You guys are FINALLY talking about that!" Mona smiled widely, looked at all the confused faces and added, "You see, it's my religion."

...

All the boys cracked-up laughing at her. "HAHAHA!!!" "What a dumbass you are!" "Seriously, Jashin?" "What kind of fucking retard are you?" "AHAHAHAHA!" Rin didn't get the joke. But she didn't really care. It didn't really concern her, you see. But the boys were so loud, she couldn't stand it.


	3. Hidan's Appearance

:{-Naruto/Akatsuki Story-}:

--

Name: Rin (or) Rina

Age: 12 (currently)

Personality: Rin's really random, and sometimes does stuff on compulse (like she gets the urge to do something, and Rin's just gotta' do it). But she's extremely intelligent, athletic, and kind. Sometimes you are sadistic and crazy (seriously).

--

Rin and her friends were on a bus on their way home from school. Rin's cousin, Ed, had introduced her to the anime, Naruto (and Naruto Shippuden), and bought her a manga book on the episodes where they introduced Hidan and Kakuzu. Rin flipped through the pages, not caring to read anything.

Rin actually then started to read, and was getting pretty pulled-in into everything. 'Hmmm... this is a really good anime. Or manga or whatever,' thought Rin mentally.

Then, BAM!!!!!!!!!!

Rin felt her body fly forward, and she hit the back of the seat in front of her. "Ughn!" yelled Rin. A bunch of kids in the bus screamed, too. The bus probably crashed, or something of that sort. With that, Rin went unconscious.

--

Rin felt someone shaking her shoulders. They were saying something, but Rin couldn't hear all that well. It was something like, "Wah un! Wah un!!! Cun un! Neh!" A few moments later, it became more clear and turns-out it was: "Wake up! Wake up!!! Come on! Now!"

The person shaking her shoulders was her guy-friend, Chikan. Chikan was a real pervert, but still, Rin trusted him (not THAT much, though).

*AN (Author's Note): I'm not sure if it's allowed to have notes in the middle of a story, but Chikan itself means 'pervert' in Japanese, I think...*

"Uhh... Ch-Chikan? Is that you?" Rin asked and sat up straight and looked at her surroundings. It was dark everywhere. You couldn't see jack in the darkness Chikan and Rin were surrouned in. "Where are we?!"

"Heh, I was gonna' ask you the same thing. I have no clue, and yeah, it's me." Chikan replied. "I think there might me more people here."

Rin nodded (even though Chikan couldn't see) and softly said a 'Yes.' The last thing she could remember was being in the bus, and there being a huge crash. Rin moved her hands around to feel the ground and what else was around her and felt something solid. Rin held the object and recognized it as the book she had.

Then, Rin heard 5 or 6 more other voices. She all knew that they were her friends. They collected all of them, and in total, there was 8 people (including Rin and Chikan). There were only 2 girls. Rin and Mona. The rest were guys (6 guys, including Chikan).

Rin and the rest's eye-sights got better and adjusted to the dark, so they were now about to make-out some things in the dark. (If you ever noticed, but it's true. Just go in a dark room, close your eyes for a while, and then open and you will be able to see some things.)

Later, they found some dry, thin, but not useless sticks and put them together in a group and lit them up with one of the boy's lighter. Then they gathered around near the fire and started to talk. Rin didn't feel like talking or being in any part of the conversation, so she just got a bit closer to the fire than the other's did, but not close enough so she would be roasted (lol). Then, Rin opened her Naruto manga book and started to read. She was stopped at the part when Hidan and Kakuzu were just ending the fight, but it wasn't the end, just yet.

Rin was stopped when Chikan said, "Oh, that's Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Hidan and Kakuzu? Wait, what?" Rin was confused. "Oh, I get it now. You're talking about these two people in this book!"

"Uh, yeah. What did you think?" said Chikan, like 'Duh!!' With that, the 5 other boys joined in and were jabbering on about it, too. Some of the boys there, like Sou, didn't understand Naruto, but they were interested. So, Chikan explained, going in on first about who Hidan was and everything. Talking about his masochistic and Jashin-self.

The moment he said 'Jashin' the girl, Mona, rushed over. "Jashin? You guys are FINALLY talking about that!" Mona smiled widely, looked at all the confused faces and added, "You see, it's my religion."

...

All the boys cracked-up laughing at her. "HAHAHA!!!" "What a dumbass you are!" "Seriously, Jashin?" "What kind of fucking retard are you?" "AHAHAHAHA!" Rin didn't get the joke. But she didn't really care. It didn't really concern her, you see. But the boys were so loud, she couldn't stand it.


End file.
